


Simon Lewis’s Guide to Setting Up Your Friends (and Maybe finding Romance in the Process)

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Jace are on the track team, Gift Fic, High School AU, Isabelle is in science club, M/M, Magnus is an exchange student, Party Games, Raphael is just along for the ride, all the high school au cliches, and so is Simon, mentions of Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon just wants his last year of high school to go quickly, but he ends up tangled in a scheme to get the new exchange student together with Alec Lightwood. Isabelle just wants her brother to be happy. And Magnus? Well, he thinks that kid on the track team with the blue eyes and the muscles looks delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Lewis’s Guide to Setting Up Your Friends (and Maybe finding Romance in the Process)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTP_Malec_Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_Malec_Shipper/gifts).



> Contest reward-ish thing from [Internet Famous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6337447/chapters/14519890). Sorry it took so long. 
> 
> Thank you to [MirellaPryce](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce) for letting me bounce ideas off her, and also for fixing all the tense changes

The first day of a new school year is always a little…weird. Simon shoulder checks before turning onto Clary's street, pulling his van up in front of their driveway and hopping out to head in.

As usual, the front door is unlocked, Luke waving at him on his way out the door, toast in his mouth so he could finish doing up his tie. Simon grins at him before turning into the kitchen, mouth already watering at the delightful scent of maple syrup and french toast coming from there.

"My mother in all but blood, have I told you how much I love you today?" Simon grins hopefully, Jocelyn turning at the sound of his voice with a laugh.

"Simon! Excited for the new school year?" She rolls her eyes as he sneaks around her to grab a piece of toast off the pile in the serving plate. "I haven't seen you since last week. I hear you were at a band thing for your last free weekend before school started?"

"Oh yea, it was totally awesome! We even talked to some record labels that might be interested…" Simon ducks a playful swat to his head and swallows before opening his mouth again. "But enough about me. Where's the new home stay student Clary's been texting me about non-stop?"

"He's just finishing up in the bathroom." Clary's voice comes from behind him, and Simon whirls, toast still in hand.

"Clary! It feels like forever!"

"Right? I can't believe I haven't seen you in almost a week." Clary grins at him and descends the last few steps, throwing her arms around him in a bear hug. She's tiny enough that he can practically rest his chin on the top of her head.

"Chill you two, it's not like he's coming back from a war or something." Jocelyn is rolling her eyes at them fondly, already serving up plates of french toast for everyone. "Sit down and eat breakfast. I'm assuming Simon is joining us?"

"You know it!" Simon grins at her as though he hadn't eaten a perfectly good bowl of cereal before coming over, letting go of Clary to sit down at the table. "I'd never miss a meal cooked by you."

"Hello?" A strange voice comes from behind him and Simon turns to stare, shocked by the flamboyant stranger framed in the stairwell. The glitter framing his eyes and cheerful pink lipstick complete a look that is…colourful, to say the least. An errant thought that the guy’s lips look really soft comes to mind. He shakes it away.

"Magnus!" Clary grins at the stranger and Simon guesses that this must be the exchange student that he's heard so much about. He straightens when Clary starts the introductions. "Simon, this is Magnus Bane. Magnus, my best friend and also our ride to school, Simon Lewis."

"Good morning, Biscuit. And it's nice to meet you, Solomon." Magnus smiles at them, heading over to sit at the table where Jocelyn's already setting down a plate of french toast.

"It's, uh, Simon, actually." Simon extends a hand over the table, and Magnus stares at it for one long, awkward moment, before reaching out to shake it, multitude of rings cool against Simon's palm. "Clary, didn't you say the exchange student was from England?"

"Wondering about the accent, huh?" Magnus sounds bemused. "I moved around a lot. Never ended up picking up an accent."

"Oh." There's an awkward moment of silence before Clary snickers at him, pouring a generous helping of syrup onto her plate and starting to cut the toast into pieces to dip them in the syrup.

"So, now you two have met, and Simon's put his foot in his mouth- probably not for the last time, Magnus, are you looking forward to starting school here for the year?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be that same as always." Magnus waves a hand airily. "Deal with registration, find my classes, all that stuff."

"Do you do this often?" Simon's starting to wonder if he should just sew his mouth shut.

"I do change schools quite often." Magnus answers with a bemused look, and Clary’s no help. He can practically see the laughter in her eyes. “Anything in particular you think I should know?”

“Um. Well, watch out for coach Starkweather. If you have any talent at sports, you should hide them super well.” Simon shudders at the memory of the hellish year he spent on the track team before continuing. “And if you don’t have any talent at sports, you should also hide that. Really, you should aim to be mediocre at sports. Or, if possible, skip gym forever.”

“Simon!” Jocelyn sounds equal parts amused and annoyed. “You can’t possibly be implying that Magnus should skip classes. He hasn’t even been to one class yet.”

“I’m not saying to skip classes…just...maybe pretend to have severe asthma. Or pretend that you’re allergic to sweating. Or possibly tell the coach that you can’t be in direct sunlight due to a skin condition…”

Clary snorts. Magnus looks down at himself with amusement.

“I don’t think I can really pull off any of those excuses, Salmon.”

“Um. It’s Simon.” Was Magnus doing it one purpose? Was his memory just really terrible? Early onset dementia perhaps?

“Sure, sure.” Magnus finishes off his toast with a flourish, setting his utensils down on top of his plate and bringing it over to the sink. “Thank you, Jocelyn, for a lovely breakfast.”

Clary glances at the time and yelps.

“Simon, we need to leave! We need to get there early so Magnus can deal with registration and find his homeroom.” She dumps her plate in the sink and grabs her school bag from the doorway, Magnus following at a less frantic pace.

“But-” Simon glances mournfully down at the remainder of his second breakfast.

“You’d better go or she’ll leave you behind.” Jocelyn stands, collecting both their plates.

“It’s my car!” Simon protests, getting up hurriedly when he hears the engine of his van starting.

“Simon!” Clary’s voice carries surprisingly well, and Simon sighs, jogging around to the driver’s seat and gesturing for her to move to the back, Magnus having already claimed shotgun.

“You’re not driving.”

“But-” Clary pouts at him.

“Nope! Remember last time? I thought I was going to die. And we had to replace Dot’s mailbox.” Simon points firmly at the back seat and Clary goes with a grumble.

“Is she really that bad?” Magnus looks between them curiously as Simon buckles in.

“Never, ever agree to let her drive you anywhere.” Simon tells him, checking that the road is clear before starting in the direction of school. “Not if you value your life anyways.”

 

* * *

 

 

They show Magnus to his homeroom, leaving him there to head to their own, with the assurance that he’ll be able to find his way well enough. Simon isn’t sure, but Clary thinks he’ll be fine, so the next time they see him is lunch break, having arranged to meet up in front of the cafeteria.

“Hey Biscuit, how were classes?” Magnus is leaning against a wall of lockers lazily, ignoring the bustle of students around them.

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” Simon hefts the shoulder strap of his bag, Clary close behind him. They may not have all the same classes, but they’d been together in school since kindergarten, and they liked it that way so, with a few visits to their guidance counsellor, Simon and Clary had most of their classes together, only spending two classes apart. Simon was in Band and Film History, while Clary was in Choir and Art class. They even managed to get their one free period together.

“Where’s the fun in that, Selina?” Magnus grins.

“...It’s Simon.” Once could be an accident. Maybe twice. But three times, really? Simon frowns and Magnus just shrugs.

“Aren’t you two going to show me around a bit?” Magnus gestures around the school with one neon blue nail (that matches the tips of his hair).

“Of course.” Clary pokes Simon in the ribs and starts walking. “So, of course we’re in front of the cafeteria, which I wouldn’t recommend trying to eat at, because...gross.”

“Mystery meat should never have been invented.” Simon shudders.

“Down that hallway is the theatre room and film studies room, mostly the theatre kids hang around there.” Clary gestures to their left before continuing. “Opposite from that is the band rooms...if you ever need to find Simon, always look there first.”

“I’m not always in the band rooms-” Simon tries to protest, but Clary just gives him a _look_. He points towards the stairs in retaliation. “The art rooms are up on the second floor, but you can only get to them through this stairwell. We’re pretty sure whoever designed the school was high.” Magnus laughs quietly. “If you ever lose Clary, she’s probably going to be up there.”

“...He’s not wrong.” Clary admits with a faint blush. “In my defense, it’s pretty much my happy place.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that.” Magus grins at her and she reciprocates, leaving Simon rolling his eyes to one side as they head out a pair of double doors in the direction of the bleachers. It’s a nice day, may as well take advantage and eat outside while they still can.

“Out here are the sports fields, across the way is the pool when the gym classes are doing swimming, and here, is the best tree.” Simon points to each feature as he names them before they turn the corner, revealing an old willow tree, at the base of which is a set of benches that are (thankfully) unoccupied.

“The best tree?” Magnus looks between them curiously, and Clary leans in as if to tell a secret.

“Simon’s pretty much in love with this tree. Ever since we were freshmen and he figured out that if he ran at it just right, he could parkour up the trunk and climb the tree to get onto the roof. I think he was being chased by Coach Starkweather.” Clary snickers. “He was trying to get out of laps and Starkweather had a horn. That was near the end of his year on the track team.”

“This tree saved me from a fate worse than death!” Simon proclaims dramatically, sprawling onto one of the benches.

“Is that so?” Magnus carefully wipes off another bench before perching on the edge, leaving Clary to roll her eyes and poke Simon in the stomach, making him squeak and curl up in a ball to let her sit beside him.

“And it has a great view of the sports fields.” Clary adds, pointing. Magnus glances over and grins appreciatively at the view of the track team doing stretches.

“I take it that’s one of the perks of this spot?”

“No, I just really love this tree.” Simon sticks his tongue out as he pulls the lunch his mom had packed out of his bag, watching Clary and Magnus do the same.

“Nothing to do with the prime specimens on display over there?” Magnus teases.

“Simon’s in denial, but I certainly don’t mind the view.” Clary grins, pointing. “It’s the track team today, but they have a rotating schedule, so it’s different every week.”

"The track team’s her favourite though.” Simon pulls a sandwich out, gesturing with it as he spoke. “See that blonde guy doing squats? That's Clary's crush, Jace.

“Simon!” Clary’s blushing and Magnus looks intrigued.

“I don’t know about the blond, but I would not mind climbing that tall one like a tree.” Magnus licks his lips and Simon winces.

“You mean Alec? The one in the black hoodie?” Clary points to him, and Magnus nods.

“Sorry to break it to you, but that’s Jace’s boyfriend. Which is weird ‘cause Jace was like, adopted by Alec’s family, so it's like they're brothers.” Magnus is pouting, and Simon clarifies, wondering if he should be concerned…Nah. Magnus seems like a relatively intelligent guy (minus the forgetting his name thing, which is a totally different and unrelated issue...probably), he’s not going to set himself up for failure like that. ”Well, no one knows if they’re actually boyfriends. It’s a rumour, really, but they get so protective over each other and they're practically glued at the hip…”

“Interesting.” Magnus bites into his own sandwich, still staring at Alec.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle Lightwood is in the science club. It’s about the only time Simon sees her up close. Most of the time they don’t really interact, even there, but today she’s walking towards him with purpose in her eyes and she clearly has something to say to him. Specifically him too, because there’s literally no one else standing near him right now. He checked.

“Salmon?” He winces. He never used to have to deal with the constant forgetting of his name. Before Magnus came, anyways.

“It’s Simon, actually.”

“Oh, that makes a lot more sense.” Isabelle grins at him and leans in slightly (He might be able to see down her shirt. But he didn’t look. Because he’s a gentleman. She’s definitely not wearing a blue bra with a little bow at the front. Nope. Not at all). “You’re friends with Magnus, right?”

“Why do you want to know?” Simon adjusts his glasses and Isabelle’s grin turns predatory. He wonders if it’s too late to pretend she has the wrong guy.

“Oh, I was just hoping you’d help me out with something.” She leans back (comfortingly, she’s no longer in his personal space, and he feels a little less like she might try to eat him).

“And, uh. What exactly do you need help with?” Simon glances around, wondering if there’s an experiment running that he didn’t know about.

“Well, you see, Magnus is a very attractive person-” _of course_ , “And my brother’s got a huge crush on him.” _Wait. What?_

“Uh-” Simon fiddles nervously with a pen. “I thought your brother was dating Jace? Unless...are you talking about Max? Because he’s a little young, isn’t he?”

“You thought my brother was dating _Jace_?” Isabelle looks shocked, eyes widening at him. Then she throws her head back and laughs. Not one of those attractive bell-like laughs either. Full on, gasping for breath kinds of laughs. She clutches at her sides, practically howling with mirth. “You- thought- Alec- was dating- Jace?” Each word is punctuated by a giggle.

“Uh…” Simon’s starting to regret his choice of seats, as there is currently no escape route. “Everyone kind of does?”

“Oh my God I can’t wait to tell Jace.” Isabelle’s giggles start to trail off, and she wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. “He’s going to go ballistic. Although that does explain why he keeps getting shot down by the girls he flirts with.”

“Um.” Simon glances at the door.

“Anyways, back to business.” Her face settles, although her eyes are still glinting with amusement. “I’m trying to get Alec to finally confess so that he can finally go on a date and deal with all that repression and sexual tension he has going on. And I need your help.”

“I don’t-” Simon tries, but is cut off.

“Just hear me out. Alec obviously bats for only the one team, but Magnus swings both ways, right?”

“Wha-” Simon’s starting to lose track of metaphors, and Isabelle has only just started talking.

“Considering all the glitter and tight pants…I’m probably right.” Isabelle keeps talking as though Simon hadn’t even opened his mouth. “Alec’s actually really shy, so he needs a little coaxing to confess. I have that covered, obviously, since I don’t think he even knows who you are. But I need you to see if Magnus is interested, although- have you seen my brother? Of course Magnus is interested. And then I need you to help me get them together. You in?”

It’s phrased as a question, but Simon’s pretty sure that Isabelle will only accept one answer. He nods reluctantly.

“Perfect!” Isabelle checks the clock at the front of the room and picks up a pen in one hand, motioning for him to give her his hand. “I’m just gonna give you my number so we can coordinate further…The redhead that’s always hanging out with you and Magnus is named Clary, right?”

“Yea…” How is it that people still get Clary’s name right? He watches as she jots her number down on his palm, letting his hand fall once she’s done with it.

“Thanks!” She waves and heads out of the room, leaving Simon staring after her, vaguely dazed.

 

* * *

 

Isabelle’s plan is… crazy. To say the least. It may involve some preliminary steps. And other things. Clary thinks it’s hilarious, and volunteers to help out. But that may have something to do with the flirty looks Isabelle shoots her when they think Simon’s not looking.

Simon’s supposed to be…he checks the list on his phone. Planting suggestive thoughts in Magnus’s mind.

He glances at Magnus, who’s leaning back against the tree and watching the track team as they practice. Magnus licks his lips and Simon follows his gaze to see Alec stretching on the side of the track.

Close enough, right?

 

* * *

 

“Simon, psst, Simon-” Clary’s poking him in the side and whispering in his ear, and he startles awake, glancing around the living room blearily.

“You fell asleep during the Halloween party scene.” Magnus informs him, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. Simon glances at the clock on the wall.

“I’d better get home…”

“You could just stay here…” Clary pouts at him. “We could have a sleepover, like old times.”

“I think you’re a little short on beds right now-” Simon glances meaningfully over at Magnus.

“Oh, I don’t mind sharing if Salad’s fine with it.”

Clary snickers at them.

“Don’t you know my name yet? Seriously, you’ve been here at least a month.” Simon pushes his glasses up on his face.

“A month and a half, actually.” Magnus grins. “Seriously though, you could just sleep on the couch, you were comfortable enough there earlier.”

“Or I could go home and sleep in my comfy bed.” Simon rolls his eyes.

“Oh come on, Simon, stay. Luke has a day off tomorrow so he’s making waffles…” Clary pouts at him.

“Oh...fine.” Simon sighs, and Clary claps her hands excitedly.

“I’ll go grab you an extra blanket and pillows.”

“Unless you really do want to crawl in with me…” Magnus pretends to leer.

“I’m fine on the couch.” Simon wrinkles his nose and pushes Magnus off the couch with his foot.

“I bet you’d rather it was Alec climbing into your bed.” Clary drops an armful of blankets and pillows on his head as she smirks over at Magnus.

“Well of course I would.” Magnus snickers. “But considering we’ve exchanged like… five words in the last month, I doubt he’d be into it.”

“Oh, I don’t know, I’m pretty sure he was checking you out yesterday in history class.” She pushes the blankets to the side and sits right on Simon’s stomach, ignoring the groaning sound Simon makes from under the the pillow.

“Here’s hoping he liked what he saw.” Magnus smirks and gets up, stretching his shoulder out. “Well, off to bed. Try not to smother Sibyl.”

Clary waves until Simon manages to push her off him and onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

It’s the big day. Well, night. Isabelle’s plan has been going...interestingly. Simon’s been dragging Magnus to sit by the field whenever the track team is practicing for weeks now, despite the worsening weather (also despite what Isabelle and Clary say, because honestly, how else is he supposed to get Magnus to “think about Alec”? Like…it’s not like he and Magnus talk about boys all the time or anything). He has to assume Isabelle’s side of things is going well, because he doesn’t exactly talk to Alec.

So, today is the day. Night. Whatever. The final step of Isabelle’s plan is pretty clichéd, to be honest. Simon and Clary are dragging Magnus to a party that the Lightwoods (re: Isabelle) are throwing because their parents are out of town, on business. Isabelle had mentioned there would be people there from a couple schools, but nothing too over the top. Although, when had Isabelle ever done something not over the top?

Simon adjusts his navy button up and knocks on the door to Clary’s house. Magnus opens the door after a pause and gives him a once over before letting him in.

“What are you wearing?” Magnus sounds so offended that Simon can’t help but look down at himself.

“...Nice clothes?” He tries.

“For a garage sale maybe. I thought we were going to a party.” Magnus glanced disdainfully at Simon’s grey shirt. “Come with me, I can probably fix this.”

“What’s there to fix?” Simon follows Magnus into the house despite his words, glancing around as they head up the stairs.

“ _This_ ,” Magnus pauses on the stairs to gesture meaningfully at Simon.

“You just gestured at all of me!” Simon follows him up the stairs, glancing around. “And where’s Clary?”

“Well, that’s what needs to be fixed.” Magnus waves a hand. “Biscuit’s still getting ready, duh.”

“Rude,” Simon mutters under his breath.

“What was that, Shelby?” Magnus throws the door of Jocelyn’s spare room (currently the one Magnus is occupying) open.

“Oh come on, I know you know what my name is!” Simon steps hesitantly into the room, avoiding a glittery shirt on the ground and barely ducking under the pair of leather pants hanging from the ceiling fan.

“Of course I do, Sarah.” Magnus ignores the clothes littering the floor and makes his way over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of ripped jeans that look like they probably wouldn’t fit a toddler. “Now take off your shirt. The pants need to go too.”

“What? No?” Simon backs up, stumbling over a glittery purse.

“Oh, come on.” Magnus frowns at him. “I can’t be seen with you wearing _that_.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing!”

“Simon?” Clary peers into the room with wide eyes, holding her hair up in a complicated looking braidy thing.

“Hey Clary.” Simon inches closer towards her, and away from Magnus (who has a slightly manic gleam in his eyes).

“You’re not going to the party wearing that, are you?” She frowns at him and Magnus makes a triumphant sound.

“I told you so. Now, pants. Off.” Magnus advances, holding out the ripped jeans.

“No!” Simon tries to sound firm.

“Oh come on, don’t be such a wimp.” Clary tugs at the loop on his jeans and he shoots her a betrayed look.

“Clary!”

“Just take them off!” Clary pouts at him and Simon gives in, unbuckling his belt reluctantly. He pauses when he realizes they’re both just standing there watching him.

“At least pretend you’re not looking!” Simon glares at both of them (the effect is the same as if a wet puppy was trying to growl at you).

“Whoops.” Clary looks away.

“Now, why would I do that?” Magnus smirks, but turns around with a huff when Simon just keeps glaring at him.

 

* * *

 

Eventually they get to the party. Simon’s having a little trouble moving his legs in the ridiculously tight pants he’d been stuffed into. And it’s cold because they refused to give him a jacket, but they’re at the Lightwood’s house now, so there’s no turning back. He glances over at Clary in the passenger seat.

“You guys ready?”

“I was born ready.” Magnus is already out of the car, standing beside Clary’s open window with an impatient look on his face. “Are you guys coming, or what?”

“Just- hold your horses!” Simon makes sure the lights are off and rolls up Clary’s window before stepping out of the car, walking around to catch up to Magnus and Clary who are already halfway up the driveway. “You couldn’t have gotten me some looser pants?”

“We all suffer in the name of fashion.” Magnus rolls his eyes, and Clary snickers.

“Just relax, Simon. You look good. Who knows, maybe you’ll finally find yourself a girlfriend.” Simon makes a face at her. “Or a boyfriend,” she sticks her tongue out and knocks on the door.

“W-what? I don’t- you-” Simon’s incoherent babbling is interrupted when the door opens, a hispanic kid he doesn’t recognize frowning out at them.

“Who are you three?” The kid stares at Magnus and Clary before looking at Simon, scowl seeming to deepen on his face as he frowns.

“Who are we? Who are you?” Clary frowns back at the kid, crossing her arms and trying to look imposing (which would have worked better if she didn’t have to look up at the kid to do it).

“I’m Raphael.” Raphael crosses his arms, biceps straining against the sleeves of his tshirt. “Are you guys trying to crash the party?”

“Raphael!” Isabelle appears behind him, startling him enough that he jumps slightly. She turns to look at Simon with a smile as she pushes Raphael out of the way and beckons them in. “I’m glad you guys could make it! I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

“That’s Simon’s fault.” Clary confides as they head inside, following Isabelle into the living room.

“Hey!” Simon interjects. Magnus hushes him.

“Sigil’s outfit was horrendous. I just had to fix it.” Simon tries to glare at Magnus, but Isabelle pulls them farther into the room before he can object to the newest nickname, Raphael following behind.

“Well, you got here just in time for the party games to start! Oh, and this is Raphael. He’s...a family friend, of sorts.” Isabelle gestures at Raphael, who nods, before raising her voice to call everyone back together. “Alec, Jace! It’s time!”

“What about everyone else?” Simon gestures towards the next room where he can see several other people from their school milling about, music playing in the background.

“Not everyone can play!” Isabelle rolls her eyes as her brothers make their way through the crowd and into the living room. “That’s way too many people. I put out snacks, they can sort themselves out while we play.”

“...You didn’t make the snacks, right?” Clary glances into the other room warily. They may not be the closest of friends, but everyone at their school knows about Isabelle’s ‘cooking’. After all, Isabelle getting banned from home ec classes in their first year had been a huge deal (mainly because she’d almost burned down the school, but also because she’d protested fairly loudly about it).

“I made them,” Jace announced, coming to stand beside Isabelle. “Well, the parts that aren’t store bought, anyways...Who are you again?”

“Jace!” Isabelle frowned at her brother, smacking him in the arm.

“What?” Jace pouted at her, rubbing his arm.

“This is Magnus, and Clary and Simon.” Isabelle made the introductions briskly, each of them waving when she mentioned their names. “You should know at least Clary and Simon! They’ve been going to school with us this whole time!”

“Really?”

“Simon was on the track team in our freshman year.” Alec spoke up from where he’d settled near the wall.

“Are you sure?” Jace peers at Simon curiously.

“I quit near the end of the season due to...injury. Sort of.” Simon shrugs. “I really didn’t want to be on the track team because...well. I’m seriously not cut out for it. Just look at me.”

“Anyways,” Isabelle interjects, “I didn’t call you guys over to make poor Simon feel bad-”

“He does that well enough on his own.” Clary giggles.

“-I called you here to start the party games!” Clapping her hands, Isabelle grabs an empty water bottle someone had left on the side table and leads the way towards the couches set up on the far side of the room. Magnus follows happily, Clary and Simon trailing behind (Clary significantly more enthusiastic than Simon). Jace sighs and follows, with Alec trailing behind him.

“So, what are we playing?” Magnus rubs his hands together with excitement, perching on the couch beside Isabelle.

“Well, I thought we’d start with a game of Spin the Bottle.” Isabelle grins when the group collectively groans. Alec looks like he wants to escape, arms crossed protectively over his chest. Simon’s pretty sure he’s not the one that should be worried though, since Isabelle only really wants him to kiss Magnus. The rest of them though…

“Fun!” Magnus grins, glancing sideways at Alec, who blushes and looks pointedly away.

“Can I leave now?” Raphael asks, glancing towards the door hopefully.

“Nope!” Isabelle gestures for him to sit down. “You’re playing with us.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so! Now sit down.” Isabelle sticks her tongue out at him and he sits with a frown, picking the armchair closest to the door. “All right, I’m starting because it’s my game.”

“But-” Simon sits when Isabelle glares at him, giving in before she resorts to drastic measures. Not that he knows what she might do, but he’s still pretty sure they’d be bad. Plus, he definitely doesn’t want to be the one she asks to start.

They manage to arrange themselves in an uneven circle, Isabelle sitting with Jace and Clary, Simon on the floor and Raphael on the armchair, leaving Alec and Magnus to sit on the loveseat together. Which is, of course, all according to Isabelle’s plan. Magnus is lounging comfortably on one side while Alec sits nervously on the other, pressing right against the arm. Simon wonders if anyone else is seeing the appreciative looks Alec keeps sending at Magnus, possibly focused on the sliver of chest he’s showing (actually, his shirt is practically gaping open, but Simon’s pretty sure he’d just get a lecture on weird fashion trends if he commented, so he’s keeping quiet. On the bright side, Alec seems to appreciate it).

Isabelle sets the bottle she’d grabbed onto the floor, glancing around before spinning it. It stops on Jace. She shrugs and gets up, stepping in front of Jace and leaning down to press a kiss right on his lips with exaggerated kissy sounds. Alec rolls his eyes at them.

“Aren’t you two related somehow?” Magnus asks while Isabelle sits back at her spot.

“He’s adopted, it’s fine.” Isabelle grins, and Jace shrugs.

“She could do a lot worse than me.” He gets up to spin the bottle, putting a little too much force into it and sending it skittering across the floor. It stops on Clary, whose eyes widen.

“Um-” Clary looks hopefully at Simon. He shrugs. Not like he can do anything to help her. Plus, she’s the one that actually wanted to put this ridiculous plan into action.

“Relax.” Jace grins at her. “I don’t bite...unless you want me to.”

Clary blushes bright red, but lets Jace lean in to kiss her.

“See?” Jace pulls back with a grin, and Clary smiles back. “Not so bad, was it?”

“I guess not.” Clary shrugs. “Not the best though.”

“What?” Jace looks almost offended.

“Well, I’ve had better.” Clary smirks. Isabelle snickers beside her, and even Alec smiles.

“I-” Jace is speechless.

Clary just giggles and gets up to grab the bottle, setting it in the middle of the circle before setting it to spin.

The bottle stops on Simon.

“What? No- I would never. He’s- No! Simon’s like a brother to me!” _Ouch._ Simon looks away, missing the amused look Isabelle has adopted.

“Never? Really? I mean…Look at him.” She pauses for dramatic effect. “He’s kind nerd hot.”

“Isabelle!” Clary’s face is reddening, and she crosses her arms defensively.

“What? Just saying…” Isabelle shrugs innocently. “If you don’t, you forfeit.”

“...Fine.” Clary looks like she’s about to go fight someone as she approaches Simon, closing her eyes and pushing her face forward without looking. Simon tries to adjust, but they end up bumping noses, and their lips collide awkwardly. For all that he’d thought about it, actually kissing Clary wasn’t really as great as he thought it would be. Clary pulls away hurriedly, wrinkling her nose as she wipes her lips on her sleeve.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Isabelle snickers when both of them wrinkle their noses in unison. “Well, either way, it’s Simon’s turn now. Spin the bottle!”

Simon gets up to grab the bottle, giving it a twist so it spins in place on the floor. It takes almost a minute before it stops, and he traces the path it’s pointing… to Raphael. Who’s totally not paying them any attention. He’s currently on his phone either texting or playing some sort of game.

“Hey, Raphael!” Jace snickers when Raphael looks up.

“What?” Simon’s pretty sure Raphael’s face might get stuck in a frown if he keeps this up all night. Admittedly, his frown is kinda…no. Nope. Simon looks away hurriedly.

“Pucker up!” Jace snickers, and Simon groans. Internally, of course. No need to offend Raphael anymore than he already probably has. Even if he’s barely said anything to him. Raphael just has one of those faces. Like you’re on the verge of saying something that annoys him. Even if you’re not saying anything. Or something. Simon glances back at Raphael and finds him staring expectantly straight back at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Well?” Raphael prompts, and Simon can feel his face heating up. Magnus and Clary snicker at him, and Isabelle’s probably smirking.

“Remember, if you refuse, you lose the game!” Isabelle must be the only one actually enjoying this.

Raphael continues to stare at him blankly.

Screw it.

Simon gets up and stands in front of Raphael, leaning down to kiss him. He misses because his eyes are closed.

Raphael makes a kind of huffing sound and Simon feels the soft puff of air on his face, and then Raphael’s hand comes up to the back of his neck and redirects him and suddenly they actually kissing.

Simon’s pretty sure he might combust with the force of his blush when Raphael lets him go. When he finally opens his eyes again (after what feels like hours but is actually more like a couple seconds), Raphael is once again expressionless, and Simon’s not entirely certain he didn’t completely misread something in that kiss. But…straight dudes who hate you probably don’t want to kiss you at all, so...maybe? Simon heads back to his spot as Isabelle starts catcalling, hearing Clary’s distinctive whistle and Magnus’s cheer joining in. He sits down and avoids everyone’s eyes, although Alec looks distinctly more sympathetic than anyone else. Jace just looks smug (although that may just be his default- Simon’s never been sure).

“Aren’t you gonna spin the bottle?” Magnus brings everyone back to the situation at hand as he addresses Raphael.

“Nope,” Raphael shrugs at them.

“What? If you don’t spin, then you lose the game!” Isabelle pouts at him.

“Maybe that was his goal all along?” Alec points out, rolling his eyes.

“Then why didn’t he give up before Simon kissed him?” Clary asks, pointing at Simon (whose blush is only starting to die down).

“Maybe he thinks Sashimi over there is cute,” Magnus suggests with a smirk, leaning closer to Alec (who can’t actually get away, so Magnus manages to lean on his shoulder). Alec blushes at the flirtatious looks he keeps getting from Magnus.

“As a matter of fact, **Simon** is probably the only one out of the lot of you I’d kiss. But that doesn’t mean much.” Raphael sneers, and Simon wonders if he should be flattered that Raphael didn’t mind kissing him, insulted at the implication that the overall standards of the group were low, or grateful that at least Raphael had remembered his name correctly. He settles on a bemusing combination of all three.

“He looooves you,” Isabelle jeers.

“That was as much of a declaration of love from Raphael as I’ve ever seen.” Jace snickers, glancing between Raphael and Simon meaningfully.

“Eres tan estupido como un perro.” Raphael rolls his eyes at them and pulls out his phone, proceeding to ignore everyone while he plays flappy bird. Or possibly fruit ninja. The movements are unclear.

“Well, since Raphael gave up, and Simon did technically do his part, we’re just gonna spin the bottle twice!” Isabelle grins, leaning over the spin the bottle once, waiting to see where it lands. “Jace! You’re up!”

“Well, I’m pretty irresistible.” Jace grins and spins the bottle again.

“Says who?” Magnus scoffs under his breath. “Yourself in the mirror this morning?”

Alec snickers under his breath, but freezes when the bottle stops, pointing directly at him.

“Time to put your money where your mouth is, Jace.” Isabelle snickers at them.

“Pucker up, Alec-” Jace approaches Alec without hesitation, despite the disturbed look on Alec’s face. Simon glances at Magnus, who’s frowning at Jace and has moved away slightly (Simon guesses so that he doesn’t have to be close to Jace, but who knows?).

“Do I have to?” Alec glances around for help, which no one offers. Jace rolls his eyes.

“C’mon, no big deal, just a bit of brotherly love.” Jace leans in, and Alec sighs, reluctantly closing his eyes as Jace’s face approaches.

Simon watches as Jace leans further forward, noting that Magnus is looking more and more nervous as they get closer. And then suddenly Jace is blowing a (very wet sounding) raspberry on Alec’s cheek, and Alec’s nose is wrinkling with disgust. For good measure, Jace blows another raspberry on Alec’s other cheek, and Simon watches Magnus’s frown relax into amusement.

“Gross, Jace!” Alec finally manages to push Jace away, hands on Jace’s shoulders. “Why would you do that?”

“You just looked so serious, and then you closed your eyes, and I just _had_ to!” Jace practically giggles at the look on Alec’s face (Isabelle has her phone out is is taking pictures- Simon’s not entirely certain when she started).

“Could be worse,” Magnus contributes with a grin. “You might actually have had to kiss him, like Biscuit over there.”

“Urgh.” Alec gives Jace one more shove and starts to wipe off his cheeks, lifting his shirt (and giving everyone an eyeful of _seriously impressively toned abs_ like _whoa_ ). Simon glances at Magnus and is amused to see him practically drooling over Alec’s abs.

“As amusing as that was, you guys totally cheated.” Isabelle pouts at them all, and picks up the bottle. “And, just for that, we’re switching games!”

“What?” Alec stares at her nervously, letting his shirt fall back down. Magnus pouts.

“Well, I told you you had to kiss or you forfeit.” Isabelle rolls her eyes. “You didn’t kiss, so Jace is out. And practically everyone’s had to kiss someone, so we may as well change games.”

“I haven’t kissed anyone.” Magnus points out.

“I said practically everyone. But don’t worry, you’ll get a chance, I’m sure.” Isabelle winks at him, and Simon sees Alec start to look concerned. “We’re switching to seven minutes in heaven! And since it’s Alec’s turn, he’s gonna start.”

“Bu-” Isabelle glares at Alec when he tries to protest, and then spins the bottle.

Simon really hopes it doesn’t land on him. For several reasons. One, he’s pretty sure Isabelle would kill him for ruining her plan. Two, Alec barely knows his name, and Simon’s pretty sure being locked in a closet with him will probably make Alec hate him (mainly because Alec already looks annoyed whenever he talks, and if they were trapped in a closet together, Simon would definitely say something to insult him by accident). Three, Magnus is watching the bottle a little too intently, and, while they may be friends, Simon thinks he may get jumped (and not in a good way) if he messes up Magnus’s chance. (Also, four- Clary thinks Magnus and Alec would be cute together and if he gets in the way, she may do something even more drastic than this).

The bottle stops and before anyone can get a good look at where it’s pointing, Izzy knocks it with her foot so it’s pointing at Magnus (it’s not inconspicuous at all).

“Look at that, it’s pointing at Magnus!” Isabelle announces cheerfully.

“You just-!” Alec is avoiding looking at Magnus.

“Nope, pointing right at him. Right, everyone?” Isabelle shoots everyone a poisonous look, and they hurry to nod (except Raphael, who’s still on his phone). “Into the closet, you two.”

“Been a while since I’ve been in one of those.” Magnus snickers at his own joke and heads towards the closet Izzy’s pointing at.

“But-” Alec tries one last time.

“Nope. In!” Isabelle steps behind Alec and starts pushing him towards the closet (Simon thinks they make an amusing picture, tiny Isabelle trying to push Alec’s tall frame towards the closet).

“Are you sure-” Alec starts moving towards the closet, where Magnus is already standing, surrounded by cleaning supplies and towels.

“Just go already.” Jace rolls his eyes and gives Alec a shove of his own, and between him and Isabelle they manage to stuff Alec into the closet (and right onto Magnus). Clary shuts the door, and they hear and indignant exclamation from Alec when it pushes him further into Magnus.

“So, uh- what now?” Simon glances around the room. Isabelle is setting the timer on her phone, leaning against the closet door.

“Now, we wait!” Clary grins at him.

“I’ll get the glasses,” Isabelle sets her phone down on one of the side tables and heads towards the kitchen.

“Why do we need glasses?” Simon adjusts his glasses nervously.

“Water glasses, duh.” Jace snickers.

“So they can eavesdrop.” Raphael pipes in. Simon glances back at him, startled.

“So you have been listening,” Jace observes.

“Not to you.”

Simon snickers at Jace’s affronted look. Isabelle returns from the other room, holding a glass up.

“Should we really be listening in?” Clary glances at the closet hesitantly.

“I didn’t put in all this effort to be give up now.” Isabelle shrugs. “Besides, you can’t tell me you _don’t_ want to know what’s going on in there.”

“Okay, yea, I want to know.” Clary throws her hands up in the air and crowds closer, trying to hear what’s going on in the closet.

 

* * *

 

**In the Closet with Alec and Magnus**

 

As soon as the door shuts, Alec pushes himself off of Magnus, fumbling awkwardly, to find the light switch. Magnus laughs quietly, blinking when the light switches on.

“Um. So, Izzy never explained…” Alec shifts from foot to foot awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Magnus’s face.

“The game’s pretty self explanatory.” Magnus shrugs, leaning back against the shelf to give Alec a bit more space. “Two people get locked in a closet for seven minutes to do whatever they want. Usually people expect them to make out, but we can just talk or something if you’d rather…”

Alec feels his face heat up with a blush at the thought that Izzy had locked him in a closet with Magnus so they could make out.

“You okay?” Alec finally looks at Magnus, and is surprised to see the concern in his eyes.

“I-uh. I’m fine. Probably.”

“You don’t sound so sure…” Magnus peers up at him, slowly reaching one hand up to press the back of it gently to Alec’s cheek.

“I-I-uh. It’s fine.” Glancing around the closet, Alec tries to find a new topic of conversation. “How are you enjoying New York?”

“Well, it’s been fairly nice. Lots of attractive people.” Magnus smirks as Alec’s blush darkens. “Just to clarify, you’re not actually dating Jace, right?”

“Wait, what?” Alec stares down at Magnus in shock. “Who told you that? I’m not- Jace and I- We’re just...No! Why would I even? He’s like...super straight. Aggressively heterosexual.”

“I see you haven’t said anything about yourself,” Magnus notes with a smirk, leaning forward just a little.

“I-no-it’s...um.”

“Well that makes this easier…” Magnus leans in further, pausing just shy of touching Alec (on his tip toes because Alec is freakishly tall, like...seriously) to cock his head to the side. “May I?”

Alec’s eyes widen for a moment, before he glances at the closet door and nods, closing his eyes and leaning down to close the distance.

It’s not exactly fireworks. Their noses bump together until Alec tilts his head slightly, and it’s definitely not like that time in third grade when Aline kissed him on a dare (they’d both regretted it almost immediately). But suddenly, something just...slots into place, and Magnus’s arms have come up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer, and then he’s hesitantly putting his hands on Magnus’s waist.

The next thing he knows, there’s an alarm going off and the closet door is opening, the brighter lights of the living room flooding into the dim closet. Magnus pulls away reluctantly, eyes fluttering open to meet Alec’s with a smile.

Alec lets go of Magnus, glancing out of the closet to find Izzy taking pictures with her phone, and Jace smirking at him from behind her.

“It’s about time,” Jace grins, and Alec can feel his face heating up again.

“Does this mean I can stop helping you try to set them up?” Simon is addressing Isabelle, and Alec glances between them with a frown.

“That depends…” Isabelle smirks at Simon and turns to Alec and Magnus. “Are you two gonna come out of the closet together, or should I just leave you in there for a while.”

Alec glances at Magnus, who just shrugs and smiles up at him, leaving the decision up to Alec.

“I-uh-” Alec glances around the room, and even Raphael is watching them curiously (well, for Raphael anyways. Which really means that he’s staring at them blankly). He turns to Magnus, squaring his shoulders. “You wanna go on a date sometime?”

Isabelle and Clary practically squeal in excitement.

“I mean- you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but-uh. Just…if you want. There’s this great little burger joint downtown and- uh…” Alec’s starting to feel nervous, more so for every second Magnus just stares at him.

“Of course I’d like to go on a date,” Magnus cuts him off and grins, reaching out to pat Alec’s hand. “Tomorrow?”

“I-uh-yea.” Alec’s blush flares up again, but he smiles down at Magnus anyways. “I’d like that.”

“If you guys are done playing dumb party games now, can I leave?” Raphael interrupts their moment, standing up and stashing his phone in his pocket.

“Raphael-” Isabelle pouts at him.

“It’s getting late. And I have homework.” Raphael ignores her.

“Oh fine.” Izzy huffs, and turns her back on him.

“It was nice meeting you,” Clary offers, smiling hesitantly.

“Yea...uh. Have a good night.” Simon’s avoiding Raphael’s eyes, and it occurs to Alec that there might be something brewing over there.

“Here.” Raphael ignores Clary completely and holds a scrap of paper out to Simon with feigned nonchalance. “Call me sometime.”

“I-uh-what-you-” Simon’s starting to blush now, and Alec’s just happy that everyone’s attention is off of him and Magnus. He turns and catches Magnus’s eye, gesturing towards the stairs meaningfully. Magnus nods and grins at him, and Alec leads the way (sneakily, of course) upstairs to his bedroom. To talk. Of course.

The last thing they hear downstairs is Isabelle giggling and Simon continuing to make a fool of himself in front of Raphael.


End file.
